seres de otro mundo
by cjsuid
Summary: En el año 2075 un mineral raro fue encontrado en las a fueras de una ciudad de México, el gobierno de los estados unidos de américa se interesó por el mineral, puso un grupo de científicos a experimentar en el mineral. desesperados la humanidad en contra otro mundo crean un portal a otro universo , pero un error del portal deja a una grupo de científicos atrapados en el otro mundo


Seres de otro mundo

Me llamo tomas. soy un científico del gobierno de los estados unidos de américa, nos dieron una fuerte cantidad de dinero para construir un portal de otro mundo con el nuevo mineral que apareció en las afuera de la famosa ciudad llamada Orizaba, el gobierno mexicano nos dejó crear un laboratorio en las afueras, era primavera cuando encontramos el mineral hoy en el año 2075 el portal esta por fin. terminado después de 20 años de su construcción al fin podemos probar el portal para ver si podemos romper la barrera que separa una dimensión de otra el mineral tiene una cantidad grandes de energía para alimentar una ciudad entera el mundo está en una crisis energética. los recursos son ilimitados más el hierro para construir el portal el gobierno fundió más de 1000 mil coches para construían del portal hoy vamos a probar el portal . está en una grabación de unos de los científicos antes de desaparecer más de 10 años

tomas está listo capitán. el portal. mandamos un grupo. soldado para que examinen la otra dimensión para que ver si es evitable o no

capitán tomo: no voy arriesgar más recursos militares, en este portal tú y tus compañeros van a cruzar tranquilo si ocurre un error los envió en a la base con un botón y se teles trasportan a la base militar ok

Tomas : ok con cara de miedo

Cruzamos el portal para ir a la otra dimensión, cuando cruzamos el portal no pusimos un cara de sorpresa, vimos hadas , volando por el bosque, comenzamos a caminar y grabar todo lo que pasaba en este mundo ,cuando caminamos más de una hora pudimos ver un pueblo muy pequeño, para nuestro gusto la gente, que vivía en el pueblo eran animales, nos escondimos en los arbustos cerca de los pueblo.

Tristana: hola teemo , ¿qué hace?

Teemo : hola tristana, estoy buscado el causante, de que la noche anterior, se concentró una fuerte cantidad de magia en el bosque

Tristana : le pediste ayudada a los invocadores para que busque lo que sea, que cause tanta cantidad de magia

Teemo : no pude contar con su ayuda están tan ocupados que no me ayudarán en esta misión ok adiós tristana ( ve unos de los arbustos que está cerca de la entrada del pueblo )

Tristana : adiós teemo

Tomas : la gente que vive en este pueblo habla español, creí que iba a ser otro idioma, comenzamos a asustarnos, al ver que el tejón venía a donde estamos, corra les grite en vos baja, a mis compañeros todos corrimos al alejarnos del pueblo

Una hora después estábamos en una campamento in pro visado en una cueva, comimos previsiones militares que son un asco de comida pero era la única comida que teníamos saque mi radio y hable con el capitán, él me dijo que siga investigando los seres que viven en el mundo, pero la tras misión comenzó a cortase y oí una a alarma que parecía del portal, la gente comenzó a correr fuera del laboratorio y se oyó una explosión y un corte de comunicaciones yo y mis compañeros nos que damos asustados porque eso se significa que estamos des comunicados de nuestra dimensión

Ya era de día, comenzamos a buscar metal para construir un refugio más grande y cómodo, en la cueva que creamos nuestro hogar, estaba conectado una cueva de minera muy grande que construimos y un laboratorio lo bastante grande para estar cómodos, con nuestro conocimientos de mecánica medicina y química construimos armas ,armaduras , coche, barcos, aviones, todos militares por la seguridad, si nos atacan los seres que viven en este planeta

Tomas: bien amigos terminamos de crear el aula médica y comenzamos con la granja artificial y el tractor nuclear , después yo voy al pueblo para investigar más de la gente que vive en este mundo

Max: señor que tal si capturamos una de la gente del pueblo para que nos diga más de este mundo, podemos ir al pueblo en la noche para que nadie nos vea para que nos vengan a matar

Tomas: que buena idea, esperemos en la noche para ir al pueblo mientras terminemos de construir el laboratorio

después de buscar en las afueras del pueblo no encontré nada, hasta que encontré una cueva muy rara tiene mucho metal, em pego la curiosidad y escuche la conversación de los que están en la cueva, me alerte y fui con tristana para avisarle lo que planean

Teemo ¡tristana necesito tu ayuda! estoy corriendo toda la aldea

Tristana ¿ que pasa? teemo porque estas muy exaltado ¡cuéntame!

le conté lo que encontré en el bosque y el plan que tenían los seres de la cueva de metal

Tristana esto es muy malo tenemos que prepararnos para el ataque de los seres de la cueva, tal vez sea noxus en atacar esperemos en la noche para la pelea, avisare a Demasía para que nos ayuden

Teemo ok tristana voy por los demás campeones, para que nos ayuden ,en la defensa de la aldea

perdón si tiene faltas de ortografía es mi primer fanfic


End file.
